In 'Hate' With You
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Zoey just couldn't believe that they let that jerk Scott back onto Total Drama! And even though things were all so perfect with Mike she couldn't help thinking about Scott... constantly. She needs help but will she get it? Set in Total Drama All Stars season. Zoey/Mike/Scott triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. **_I've been lured over to the Scoey side._

_This is meant to be more than a oneshot..._

_But it may not get that far if people don't review._

_As I have a short attention span..._

_If you like crazy Zoey and love triangles - **review**!_

_This is set in All Stars season after the first challenge._

_Not that I've seen it yet..._

_.  
_

* * *

**In 'Hate' With You  
**

* * *

_Mike's the best guy ever_, Zoey reassured herself,_ he's so sweet and kind and hot... not to mention how hot he is_. She really thought of herself as the luckiest girl ever. So what if she just found out that he had another personality that he'd been keeping from her? That's no big deal. She loved oddballs! Loved, loved, LOVED them. And she loved Mike and she couldn't be happier.

She knew all this. But that didn't stop her tossing and turning that night after the first challenge thinking about HIM. She was surprised when she saw him - it was unbelievable that they would let HIM back into the game. But then it wasn't. He was kind of like a female Heather - soulless. Of course they would want him back to see how many people he would manipulate this season just like he manipulated her last season and UGH she hated him so MUCH SO WHY COULDN'T SHE STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM?!

Her fists clenched but she couldn't help herself. She just hated looking at him. There with his cocky grin. Expecting to win. Taunting her. She could see him in her mind. Every time she closed her eyes and it was driving her crazy! She turned and put a pillow over her eyes but it was not going to stop. She had to get him out of the game because for as long as he was around she was never going to sleep.

And all that hate was boiling over and all she wanted to do was hit him or find some way to get over it. She had never met anyone who had made her feel so MUCH before, it was just too bad that all that MUCH was negativity.

That cocky smirk twisted into a bitter laugh in her imagination. "If it isn't Zoey," Scott was saying in her mind. "Multiple Mike's LOSER girlfriend."

"I'm not a loser! And you're a jerk!" Tears were about to spill from her eyes. "I hate you!"

He just laughed again. "Whatever loser. You'll never have any friends, only loser ones."

The Scott in her mind was just saying everything that would cut in and hurt her. She was angry and hurt and in pain and she just wanted to see him suffer, or spontaneously combust or... or... anything really as long as it was at her hands. And she wanted to shut him up... stop him talking. Stop him from saying negative things about her and her friends. She wanted to kiss him. She was a little shocked as the realization hit her because she hated him so much. But she wanted to kiss him and punch him in the face all at the same time. _ AND IT WAS NO WONDER SHE COULDN'T SLEEP!_

Not that realizing that made her sleep easier. It made things worse because now not only did she have the Scott in her mind to contend with, the Mike in her mind popped up as well! "Why Zoey?" He asked in a sad voice. "I thought what we had was special." Zoey shook her head, pigtails going from side to side, trying to get rid of the two of them. She was turning into her boyfriend. People battling it out in her mind. She was really going crazy. And it was all Scott's fault.

She loved Mike. She hated Scott. She loved Mike. She hated Scott. She loved Mike. She hated Scott. She loved Scott... no wait! MIKE! She loved Mike. She was so confused right now. And Chris did this to her. It was torture bringing Scott back on the show like this. She was happy never having to see Scott again. But she just had to avoid him and wait until he got eliminated. That wasn't so hard, right? Spend all her time with Cam and Mike and she'd soon forget about what's his name.

She turned on her side with a contented smile on her face. Ready to sleep this time. Yeah, it would be easy. And Scott would be eliminated soon - everyone knew what he was like after last season - there was no way anyone would keep him around longer than two episodes. And with that she fell into a deep sleep with no more thoughts about distracting boys.

* * *

**Poor confused Zoey...**

**I wonder what Cameron has to say about all this...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.**

**_play for keeps - _**_You are __right, commando!Zoey will make her appearance... next chapter if I'm inspired to write it._

**_Implying Implications -_**_ It's hard, no__ one wants to break Zoke up because it's cute, but it's undeniable that there is some chemistry there between Scott and Zoey._

**_acosta perez jose ramiro - _**_Awww__._

_.  
_

* * *

**In 'Hate' With You  
**

* * *

"Zoey, are you okay?" Cameron put a hand on her shoulder the next morning. She must have looked as distracted as she felt.

"Just pumped for the next challenge!" She lied, putting her fists up in the air in false exuberance.

Cameron smiled a little and raised his eyebrows, signalling that he didn't quite believe her.

"Okay, fine. It isn't the next challenge." Her shoulders slumped. "It's Scott. It's been bugging me and I'm glad he's better and everything like that but I really wish he wasn't here. It doesn't seem fair."

"I don't know..." said Cameron slowly, hoping not to offend her since he disagreed. "I mean he played dirty but he still got to the final four. I guess he deserves to be here as much as any of us."

Cameron never ceased to amaze her. He won and he still was humble enough to give someone like Scott credit. He was going to make some girl (other than his mom) really happy some day. "I guess you're right. I'm just still angry over what he did to Mike and to me. I hope he gets eliminated soon."

"Then we've just got to win today and hope the villains make the right choice."

Zoey nodded, feeling better, until they entered the cafeteria and there he was with his arm propped up on the table, looking at Jo and Lightning arm wrestle over their meals with a hint of disgust.

"Hey babe." Zoey felt a pair of arms encircle around her.

"Hey Mike." She gave him a light peck on the lips, delighted to see him as usual. Why shouldn't she be? It's not like thinking about Scott actually meant anything!

"Soooo... we survived the first night."

"Barely." She joked. If only he knew just how true that was. How her mind was playing tricks on her and driving her insane. She had the urge to laugh now in the arms of her gorgeous boyfriend. She didn't like Scott. That was ridiculous! The laugh was bubbling in her throat and she looked over at Scott just to show herself that it was ludicrous that she would ever like him! But the laughter died before it came out. Scott was flicking bits of porridge in the direction of Cameron (sorry Cam!) with a bored expression and Zoey felt her stomach lurch... but it was probably just because she hadn't eaten yet. That had to be it! "So let's get some breakfast."

"Barely." Mike joked, referring to the food quality.

Mike was perfect. Perfect for her. This feeling was bound to go away soon and then she could continue being in perfection with the perfect boyfriend. It was foolproof.

* * *

**Review to see Zoey exacting her revenge... again...  
**


End file.
